Rosas KiriMomo
by YossiChann
Summary: A Kirishima le encantaba regalarle rosas a ella porque sentía que así podía esxpresar sus sentimientos sin parecer atrevido. Pero sintió que podía obsequiarle aquel presente luego de confesarse años después. [One-Shot]


**Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.** _

—En verdad lamento mucho no poder ir, Yaomomo —se disculpó Kyoka apenada por milésima vez.

—No te disculpes tanto, Jirou-san —trataba de calmarla—. ¿No necesitas que te vaya a ayudar?

—No, gracias. Ya le marqué a mi padre para decirle que el auto me dejó botada —se escuchó un suspiro de resignación al otro lado de la línea telefónica—. Me hubiera gustado mucho ir contigo a ese restaurante que acaban de abrir.

—Podremos ir en cualquier momento.

—Si la oficina nos lo permite —gruñó un poco—. Lamento que hayas ido hasta ese lugar tú sola.

—No te disculpes tanto.

Se escuchó un movimiento peculiar. También percibió que su amiga le hablaba a otra persona más no podía entender lo que decía.

—Yaomomo, tengo que colgar —le dijo pasados unos instantes—. Mi padre ya llegó.

—Está bien, por favor mándame un mensaje si necesitas algo.

Ambas se despidieron y cortaron la llamada. Yaoyorozu soltó todo el aire que retenía y ocultó su rostro en sus brazos apoyados en la mesa. Entonces se sintió observada. Al levantar la vista sólo pudo ver a la camarera que le miraba gentilmente con la comanda y una pluma en las manos.

Claro, estaba esperando poder levantar su orden. Con pereza pasó las páginas del menú. No lograba concentrarse en leer ni costear ninguno de los platillos. Se sentía incómoda de ser la única comensal sin un acompañante.

—¿Le puedo pedir un favor, señorita? —le dijo a la camarera que asintió empleando una sonrisa—. Dígale al cheff que me sorprenda —y sin más le entregó el menú.

La camarera la miró por ínfimos segundos procesando su orden. Después se alejó con determinación y se adentró a la cocina para llevar aquel reto a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Yaoyorozu suspiró de nuevo. Se sentía abatida y triste. Esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ella y su amiga saldrían juntas, pero por azares del destino aquel plan había sido estropeado. Extrañaba aquellos días de preparatoria donde ella y sus amigas tenían total libertad de transitar por cualquier lugar para pasar el rato.

Ser adulta no era nada fácil. Por lo menos agradecía que aún no estaba casada ni tampoco tenía hijos.

Y entonces en la mesa que estaba junto a ella, se instaló una familia de cuatro personas. Presumiendo sin cuidados sonrisas sinceras, como si fueran mucho más felices que todos los presentes ahí. Yaoyorozu miró con detenimiento que los niños eran gemelos, y hacían cualquier tipo de picardías para hacer reír a sus padres que lucían tan enamorados como un par de adolescentes.

Momo pensó que tal vez tener hijos y un esposo no sería tan malo. Al instante recordó su soltería e inflando los cachetes apoyó su rostro en las palmas de las manos.

La camarera llegó tiempo después con una charola y su pedido en ella. Momo miró con sorpresa que se trataba de algo sencillo: cortamuslos de pollo en adobo de mostaza con patatas y calabaza. Después la empleada dejó a su lado un vaso con limonada rosa, llevaba una garnitura de limón en forma de espiral y una cereza en la orilla del vaso. Ese restaurante era mucho más detallista de lo que pensó.

Agradeció el servicio y comenzó a comer con delicadeza. Cada bocado era como saborear una nube bajada del mismísimo cielo que había sido cocinada por un coro de ángeles. Ella consideró aquel platillo como todo un éxito. Según sus estándares de grandeza, un platillo debe ser capaz de transportar a su consumidor a un nuevo mundo plasmado de diversos placeres, y eso que tenía en la mesa, los había alcanzado todos y cada uno.

Al finalizar llamó a la camarera y pidió con gentileza hablar con el creador de tal maravillosa comida. La empleada esbozó una sonrisa llena de orgullo y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina a pasar el mensaje. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que un cheff se pusiera delante de ella algo cohibido. Al verla con detenimiento, empleó un semblante dudativo. Momo no le tomó importancia y le dijo:

—¿Es usted el que me ha atendido de tan maravillosa forma?

—Sí señorita —respondió.

—Señor, su trabajo me ha dejado anonadada. Esa pasión que empleó al atender mi orden fue algo magnífico. Permítame felicitarlo y recompensar su excelente trabajo.

Y con cuidado extrajo de su fina cartera una cantidad de dinero que le entregó con fervor.

—Siga trabajando con la misma pasión, sin duda regresaré.

—Muchisímas gracias, señorita. Nunca antes me había pasado algo similar en todos mis años de servicio —pasados unos instantes añadió—: ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?

—Adelante.

—Bueno, me parece que la conozco de alguna parte. ¿Usted no estudiaba en la UA?

Momo se sorprendió ante lo dicho. Se dedicó a buscar en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos si aquel rostro le parecía familiar.

—Sí —le dijo al cheff—, yo era la vicepresidenta de mi clase en la UA.

Pero claro que el joven la conocía, jamás sería capaz de olvidar aquel rostro que lo volvió loco.

—¡Momo! —exclamó—. ¡Qué sorpresa verte! ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Kirishima.

La joven se tomó unos segundos para recordar al joven que de forma tan extravagante se había presentado. Abrió la boca con sorpresa cuando terminó de asimilar la situación.

—¿Kirishima? Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. No sabía que te gustaba cocinar.

—Me encanta hacerlo. Es muy varonil trabajar tan cerca de los cuchillos y el fuego —esbozó aquella sonrisa tan propia de él—. Vaya que han pasado los años. Por poco no te reconozco.

—Lo mismo digo. En verdad que no sospechaba que nos conociéramos antes.

—Oye, por ahora no puedo charlar contigo en el trabajo. Pero mi turno termina en diez minutos. Si quieres y puedes esperarme, podríamos ir a mi casa para mostrarte mis habilidades de bar tender.

—¿También eres bar tender?

—Se me da mejor que la cocina.

—Bien, será interesante ver eso. Te esperaré.

Kirishima se despidió amablemente. Yaoyorozu permaneció sentada en su sitio y pidió la cuenta. Esta fue entregada junto a un trozo de pastel, una cortesía por parte del cheff. Sonrió gustosa por lo detallista que era su ex compañero. Pasados unos instantes éste regresó con su filipina ya retirada. Con elegancia le tendió la mano y ambos salieron del restaurante tomados del brazo. Tras intercambiar unas palabras, Kirishima descubrió que por fortuna ella empleaba más los taxis, no le gustaba conducir su auto amenos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Ya tenía un historial con los autos estropeados que no deseaba actualizar.

Mientras Eijirou conducía ella le preguntó:

—¿Has mantenido contacto con alguien de la escuela?

—No con muchos, sólo con Bakugou, Ashido, Sero y Kaminari.

Momo rió un poco al recordar cierto apodo que ella y sus compañeros del salón le habían puesto a ese grupo de amigos.

—¿Y tú? —Eijirou le devolvió la pregunta.

—En realidad no, sólo con Jirou, de hecho, me ha dicho que acaba de contactar a Kouda.

—¿En verdad? ¿Qué ha Sido de él?

—Le ha ido bastante bien, abrió una tienda de mascotas.

—Eso me parece muy interesante. Ni siquiera yo he abierto mi propio negocio.

—Tienes razón. Bueno, la personalidad que él llevaba era tan propia de un emprendedor tan sensible.

El pelirrojo estacionó el auto. Con cuidado le abrió la puerta a la joven y ambos entraron a la casa que, aunque no era muy grande, era un tamaño que se adaptaba fácilmente a las vagas necesidades del propietario. El patio tenía suelo de cemento y en una amplia zona habían pesas, un saco de boxeo, una barra y otros artefactos de ejercicio. A Momo no le sorprendió en absoluto.

Al estar dentro de la morada, notó que era muy amplia, pero personalizada como lo haría un joven que aprovechaba al máximo su soltería.

Ella se sentó en la barra que dividía la cocina y la sala. Eijirou se posicionó de tras de la línea y con emoción preguntó:

—¿Qué te apetece beber?

—Sorprendeme —y le sonrió con picardía.

—Eres una dama muy difícil, ¡y eso me inspira! —exclamó y rápidamente se aproximó al frigorífico para analizar los ingredientes con los que contaba. Tras esperar unos momentos se giró a ella y chasqueando los dedos exclamó—: ¡Lo tengo! Te prepararé la bebida que a todas las damas les gusta.

Extrajo entonces una botella de granadina, leche evaporada, ron, vodka, lechera y hielo. Todo lo licuó luego de haberlo pasado por el Jiguer y lo sirvió en una curvilínea copa. Antes de entregarlo a la dama le espolvoreó canela.

—Medias de seda —dijo ella gustosa.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

Apoyó ambos codos en la barra y su rostro en las palmas de las manos. Se dedicó a mirar a la hermosa dama que tenía frente a él disfrutar de la bebida que había preparado. Cuando la joven se percató de los ojos rubíes que estaban sobre ella, sus mejillas se tiñieron de rosa y bajó la mirada. Eijirou creyó que seguía siendo tan linda como en la preparatoria.

—¿Bakugou llegará pronto?

La pregunta de ella lo desconcertó y reventó la burbuja en la que había entrado.

—¿Por qué debería?

—¿Ustedes dos no viven juntos?

Momo no entendió la razón por la que Kirishima se reía. ¿Acaso dijo algo malo?

—No, claro que no. ¿Por qué crees que vivimos juntos?

—Bueno, uhm... En la preparatoria estaban tan unidos, demasiado. Tanto que se corrió el rumor de que eran pareja.

Eijirou estalló a carcajadas, tuvo que abrazar su estómago cuando éste le empezó a doler.

—Cielos, Bakugou se morirá cuando le cuente esto —murmuró—. ¡Claro que no fuimos novios!

—¿No? ¿Entonces Kaminari y tú... ?

—Basta Yaomomo, me vas a matar —logró decir entre todas sus risotadas—. No soy gay, ¿Ok?

—¿No?

—No, tampoco Bakugou lo es. Incluso tiene novia.

—¿En verdad? —eso sí que no lo podía creer. ¿Katsuki Bakugou en una relación?

—Sí, ambos son muy compatibles, de hecho. Me parece que se llamaba Toga, Himiko Toga.

—¿Y Kaminari?

—Kaminari es un suertudo con no mucha suerte. En cinco meses se va a casar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con quién?!

—No me lo vas a creer.

—Anda, dime.

—Bueno —suspiró—, Kaminari y Ochako se casarán.

—¿Ochako? Nunca pude imaginarla al lado de alguien que no fuera Izuku.

—Ni siquiera yo he terminado de digerirlo. Todos mis amigos están en una relación.

—¿Ashido también?

—Ella se volvió fotógrafa para modelos. Ahí se reencontró con Aoyama.

—¿Él es modelo?

—De los mejores.

—¿Y Sero?

—Bueno, sabes que a él siempre le han gustado las mujeres maduras. Estudió fisioterapia y ahí conoció a una mujer llamada Memuri Kayama. Y yo sigo aquí, soltero y heterosexual.

—Pero... No tenías ninguna amiga además de Ashido. Tampoco parecías estar interesado en alguna.

—¿En verdad no te dabas cuenta?

—¿Eh? —Momo estaba confundida—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Kirishima rió un poco antes de mirarla y dedicarle una de sus hermosas sonrisas antes de añadir:

—Yo estaba enamorado de tí.

Momo estaba sentada en su oficina mirando con cariño el ramo de rosas que adornaba su escritorio. Otro obsequio de Kirirshima. Paseó las yemas de sus dedos con cariño sobre los pétalos de específicamente una: la única rosa roja entre todas las blancas.

—¿Entonces no son novios? —preguntó Kyoka mirando a su amiga.

Momo volteó a verla algo sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta del momento en que ella llegó.

—No, ambos acordamos que primero intentaríamos ver qué tan compatibles somos.

—¿Él también te regaló la rosa que llevas en tu collar?

Yaoyorozu tomó con delicadeza accesorio de oro y asintió con la cabeza.

—Que lindo —comentó su amiga—. Eso, en el lenguaje de las rosas quiere decir: eres muy importante para mí.

—¿En verdad? ¿Y qué significan las blancas?

—Sus sentimientos son totalmente puros y sinceros.

—¿De dónde sabes todo esto?

—Ah, tuve que ayudar a mi padre alguna vez con esto.

—Jirou, aún no me has dicho lo que significa la roja.

Kyoka simplemente la miró arqueando una ceja. Aquello era tan obvio.

Te amo...

¡Fin!

 **N/A**

One-Shot dedicado a **Asamijaki**

Sip, por fin logré establecerme en esta plataforma. Ahora podrás ser feliz en ambas.


End file.
